Eyes Like Yours
by TinyDancer14
Summary: Tearing down windows and doors, and I could not find eyes like yours...


**Hey! I'm here with a new one-shot, and although it took a name from the song by Shakira, it is not a song fic. It's loosely based off of the song, but not totally. I'm obsessed with this song at the moment, and got this idea for the this fic out of nowhere tonight. So do enjoy.**

**I don't own anything. Since when has that changed? **

* * *

Eyes Like Yours

"_Prove it, Troy! Prove to me that you could find someone else in a matter of seconds!_"

Troy Bolton groaned and gripped his steering wheel even harder. It had been such a ridiculous fight. He didn't even know what started the fight to begin with, but he knew Gabriella had been pissed and so had he, both of their faces contorting with anger as they screamed back and forth to each other. He left her house fuming, and promised that he didn't need her, watching her eyes darken considerably.

And even though they were fighting, watching her amber eyes darken into a shade of deep ebony was fascinating.

That was one of Troy's favorite things about Gabriella- her eyes. They were her best feature, he thought, as the intimate chocolate color complimented her in every way. When she was excited, they seemed to shine with an added light. If she was distraught, they glistened and glossed over with her shiny saltwater tears. And now, her being angry, they seemed to change to a much darker color.

_Fine, Gabriella. You wanna play like this? I _will _prove it,_ Troy thought. He'd told her he didn't need her and that he could have any girl he wanted. Now, he just had to prove it. Not only to Gabriella, but to himself as well.

Pulling into the parking lot of Starbucks, he checked himself in the mirror before locking his truck and heading inside. Glancing around, he noticed it was pretty empty for a Saturday afternoon. Buying a mocha latte, Troy grinned as his eyes landed on a familiar girl from his school. Walking over to her, he sat down at her table on the opposite side.

"Hey. You go to East High, right?"

The girl looked up from the laptop she was typing away on. "Yes I do. You're Troy Bolton, right?"

"Uh-huh. And you're... Violet?"

"Yes."

"Violet, huh? Violet..." He searched for an answer to her last name.

"Oh, it's just Violet." She replied.

Troy eyed her. She was kind of different, dressed in black skinny jeans and a black zip-up hoodie. Her dark brown bangs were plastered over her forehead and bobby-pinned to the other side of her head. She wore a dark load of mascara and eyeliner, and her eye-shadow was a violent purple. In her green mug she was drinking coffee that was, you guessed it, black.

"So you... don't have a last name?"

"Oh I have one. I just prefer not to use it. But if you must know, I'm Violet Hensley."

"That's a really nice name," Troy grinned. Violet blinked. "You know my girlfriend and I just had a huge argument."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too pretty."

Violet peered over the top of her laptop. "You should patch things up with her."

Troy almost choked on his latte, startled at what she had just said. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I think that's best."

He looked into her eyes, an extremely pale blue. He felt nothing from her gaze anyway. The tone was extremely monotonous, and her eye color did not change once. Violet's eyes were pale in comparison to Gabriella's, and Troy sensed he needed a new contestant.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Violet. I'm going to... get going."

Troy stood up but was barely acknowledged by the girl, who just continued to tap at her keys. Shaking his head, Troy chucked the remnants of his latte into the garbage can, and left the café.

"_Prove it, Troy! Prove it to me that you could find someone else in a matter of seconds!_"

Gabriella's voice still rang throughout his head. He would prove it to her. And even though Violet hadn't been interested, clearly, he knew just where to find someone who was.

Pulling up alongside the football field outside of East High, Troy Bolton watched as the cheerleaders practiced their routine once more. His eyes scanned the field, watching as girls twirled, skirts fanned, and pom-poms flew. Gabriella was always teasing him that these girls practically threw themselves at him. Now, he tried to choose one to seize.

Getting out of the car, Troy surveyed his choices. Heather Goodman, the captain? She was sporty and in charge, but Troy didn't really like how she bossed around the rest of the troupe. Kate Richards, the fiery redhead? She had a lot of spirit and could move her body very well, but Troy was disgusted by the way she hiked up her skirt five inches past the limit and the amount of trashy makeup she was wearing. Finally, he settled on Lizzie McOwen, the ever-so-peppy blonde on the top of the pyramid. When they got a break, he headed towards her.

"Hey Lizzie," Troy called out to her.

Lizzie squealed in excitement and skipped over to him. "Hey Troy!! What are you doing here??"

He cringed slightly at how upbeat she was. "Um, I just wanted to talk to you for a sec. Got a minute?"

"Of course!! Anything for you, Troy," She giggled, pulling him to a sitting position on the bleachers behind them. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Gabriella and I having problems and-"

"Oh no!" Lizzie shrieked, feigning disappointment. "Are you guys over?"

"I don't know. It looks like that's where we're headed." Troy answered her, eyeing her oddly for shrieking. "So anyways, I wanted to know if you would like to... go out sometime. You know, like... on a date."

Lizzie screamed happily and gave him a huge hug. "You don't know how happy this makes me Troy Bolton!!"

Troy couldn't help but watch her eyes as she continued to ramble on about him. The oddly colored, ugly green eyes grinning at him made him wince, and did not compare to Gabriella's beautiful brown eyes. He also didn't care too much for her shrieking, hugging, and peppiness. Standing up and breaking her rant, Troy began to back away from her towards his car.

"I'm going to get home, Lizzie. Nice seeing you again."

"Wait, what about our date?"

"Rain check?" He laughed carelessly, throwing himself into the front seat of his car and beginning to drive away, leaving Lizzie McOwen in a mass of confusion.

_I know I can find someone. I need one more shot, _Troy thought as he arrived at his next destination- the library. If he couldn't have Gabriella at the moment, he was going to find someone just like her.

Entering the reference section where youth could work quietly, Troy grinned when he saw his next victim. Molly Sweeney, a girl he knew through Gabriella, was seated at one of the oak tables, an American History book open and her hand writing down answers furiously onto a sheet of loose leaf paper. She was wearing flared jeans and metallic ballet flats, along with a short-sleeved pink shirt. Her smooth red hair was tied into a ponytail near the nape of her neck, and she reached up to her face to push her Candies-styled glasses to sit higher on the bridge of her nose. Troy walked casually over to her table and smiled when she glanced up at him.

"Hi Molly."

Molly gulped nervously. "H-Hi Troy."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure..." She trailed off, glancing back at her textbook. "Gabriella's not here, you know."

"Oh I'm not looking for Gabriella. Actually, we just had a huge fight. We might even break up."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Troy. That's really... not good." Molly responded, trying not to look at him. Typical brainiac.

"So Molly... how've you been?" Troy inched his chair closer.

Molly turned bright red. "Um... o-okay I guess. Troy can I... can I ask a question?"

He smiled. "Sure, anything."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"What do you mean? I've talked to you before."

"Not really," Molly mumbled. "I mean, sure, you've said congratulations after the Decathlon and everything, but that's not exactly a conversation. Jocks don't usually pay attention to me. And if they do, it's just because they want to use me for some pathetic revenge."

This time, it was Troy who turned red. "R-Really? That's horrible."

Inside, he knew that's what he was doing as well.

She turned to face him and Troy looked her square in the eye. He knew she was explaining this process to him, but since he'd been performing it he felt like it wasn't necessary to listen. Instead, he focused on her eyes. The looked almost exactly like Gabriella's. However, they weren't the same shape and color Troy had grown to love. And, as Molly's mood changed, the pigment of her eyes did not change with it.

It seemed that all that mattered to Troy was the quality of the girl's eyes. And he couldn't find any set that compared to Gabriella's.

"_Prove it, Troy! Prove it to me that you could find someone else in a matter of seconds!_"

Troy grinned as her voice played through his head once more. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't prove it to her. Because as true as that statement just might be, he didn't want to find someone else. True to his word, he could have any girl he asked. But he didn't want anyone but Gabriella.

"Molly," Troy began, getting up from the table. "Thank you so much."

Molly looked confused. "Did I help you?"

"Yes you did. I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

"Sure," She called after him, not really knowing just how to react.

Troy raced out of the library and climbed into his truck. Shoving his key into the ignition, he pulled out of the library's parking lot and had only one destination in mind- Gabriella's house. He needed to get to her and apologize. He really needed to tell her just how wrong he really was when he said his previous words.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell to the Montez household. Gabriella's mother had been out shopping when he was there earlier this morning, but he could she had arrived home by the Ford Nissan in the driveway. In fact, Maria answered the door in just a moment later.

"Troy, what a surprise. Gabriella told me about your argument," Maria greeted the boy, stepping aside so he could enter the house. "Come on in. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

"Thanks Miss Montez," Troy smiled politely as he stepped into their house. "Is she in her room?"

"She was when I last checked. Go ahead up."

"Thank you."

Climbing the stairs, Troy memorized, even though it was a very large house, that her room was the first on the right. He knocked twice before letting himself in. She hadn't protested, but then again, she hadn't known it was him.

Gabriella was propped up on her bed by a few pink pillows, reading _Keeping the Moon_ by Sarah Dessen. Troy smiled at her concentration; the fact she hadn't even noticed he'd entered the room. She was dressed as simply as before in her faded blue jeans and light blue t-shirt, her hair fanned out upon her shoulders. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, figuring out who it was before glaring at him and turning her attention back to her novel.

"You're reading that book again?"

"It happens to be one of my favorites," She stated matter-of-factly. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, no." He shifted uncomfortably. "I know she's like your favorite author and-"

"What do you want, Troy? Did you come to prove it to me?" Gabriella sighed, sitting up to face him and placing her book back on her nightstand. "Did you find a girl within, what was it? 'A matter of seconds'?"

"Gabriella, don't do that," Troy warned.

"Don't do what, Troy? Speak the words of Troy Bolton: Basketball God? Who has girls dropping at his feet? Why not? It's what you said in the first place," She responded dejectedly.

"I came back to apologize to you. Yes, I'm going to admit that I did go and talk to girls. You told me to prove it and I had my heart set on proving it to you," Troy came around to the side of the bed she was sitting upon and sat next to her. "But once I actually began trying, there was no way I could go through with it. Do you know why?"

"Of course," Gabriella laughed bitterly. "Because none of the girls you talked to measured up to your great standards."

"No," Troy sighed in frustration. "It's because none of the girls were you."

This time, Gabriella was quiet as she glanced up at him, her auburn eyes turning a lighter shade of brown with the glisten of hope. Troy took her hands in his.

"There, that's it. That right there is what I love,"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your eyes. How beautiful and brown and just perfect they are. Everything I want and everything I love is in your eyes. I looked at three different girls today, but none of them could compare to eyes like yours."

She looked away but he lifted her chin back to face him. "No, don't look away. I love you, Gabriella. You know that, and I know that. I don't even know what started this pointless fight in the first place, but I'm going to end it. I do need you. And no matter how many girls throw themselves in my path, it's you that I'll always be coming back to."

Grinning madly now, Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her in a warm embrace. "I love you too, Troy. And I'm sorry about that stupid fight. We can just pretend that never happened."

"That would be great," Troy laughed, watching Gabriella's eyes lighten with pleasure. "They really are your best feature you know."

"My eyes?" She questioned him, sliding closer.

"Yeah. Some girls would kill for eyes like yours,"

Gabriella giggled slightly, and kissed him softly on the mouth. It was true, though, and she knew it. Troy loved how they changed color to fit her mood, and right now they were a bright autumn mahogany, shining with reflected light of sheer pleasure. No eyes could compare, as he knew from his travels that day. No matter where he went or which girl he talked to, no one had eyes like Gabriella. It was her trademark, a special perfection. And of course, Troy loved her for it.

_Tearing down windows and doors_

_And I could not find eyes like yours_


End file.
